


I Promise You (With Everything I Am)

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: Assassins & Shinobi's [3]
Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Being Lost, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hinata's turning red, Memory Loss, Music in bedroom, Music in the bedroom, Recovered Memories, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: After Naruto saved Hinata from the assassin Ezio, she thinks of ways that she can repay him.  Oh, the ways.  I don’t own either Assassins Creed or Naruto (crying in background).  Got this from listening to the band that got me into music.  That being…The BackStreet Boys.  Again, I don’t own either.  =( (Preferably the games =))!!BSB, the games, or Naruto I don't own these.  Even though I just stated this above.  A little confusing. lol =)





	I Promise You (With Everything I Am)

“Where am I?”, a curious heiress from a certain Hyuga clan wondered as she rubbed her head. She didn’t know how she got to where she was now. Then, she remembered. Naruto had come and saved her from the assassin, who called himself, Ezio. She had wanted to say tell him how grateful she was that Naruto had saved her when he did. She got off of the couch that she had been laying on, and decided to look for her savior. “Naruto-Kun…Naruto-Kun”, Hinata whispered around from where room to room (trying not to disturb anyone that might have been around or who may have been sleeping).  
By the time she had done searching, she had walked around for what seemed like hours, and still no Naruto. Just as she was about to give up and leave, she suddenly heard a noise. ‘I know that noise’, Hinata told herself. She ran as fast as she could, with the sound getting louder and louder the closer she got. Then, she saw him. There he was. Naruto Uzumaki was sweating profusely throwing kicks and punches at the air. Hinata, being her usual self, couldn’t help that her face was becoming red from watching her crush train his butt off. She could believe the sight that she saw; lean muscles, and to top it off, he had a god-like set of six-pack abs.

“Are you enjoying the show, Hinata?”, Naruto asked her without even looking at her, as he continued his combo of punches and kicks. Hinata could feel her face becoming even redder by the fact that he had caught her watching while continuing his training. After what seemed like hours (which was in fact a half an hour), Naruto decided to call it quits with training and placed a towel around his head, so that he could wipe the sweat from his body. “If you want, we can talk after I get done with my shower”, Naruto suggested. Hinata was still in a ‘faze’. A ‘faze’ with her face being red. “Uh…Uh…Su..Sure, Nar..Naruto-Kun””, Naruto told him as he stepped into his shower room. 

“Ten Minutes later”   
Hinata couldn’t think of anything that would preoccupy her mind other than then one thing and that was how Naruto had rescued her. As Naruto came out of his shower stall, Hinata could feel her blushing come back, but she did her best to hold it back. He fell back against a wall that was close to her, but so as to not have her face turn red again. “So…Are you feeling better now?”, Naruto asked the heiress, to which she nodded her head up and down. Getting straight to the point, she asked: “How/When did you save me?”, Hinata asked.

Naruto knew that this would eventually happen. Taking a heavy sigh, he started his story: “I was in the middle of training with Sakura when Kakashi informed me that Grandma Tsunade wanted to speak to me in private. She had told me that you had been abducted by someone. At that moment, I decided to go searching for you and bring you back, no matter what the risks”. Hinata could feel water starting to form in her eyes, but brushed them to the side so that Naruto could continue his story. “So…I scoured the village to find and see wherever you could possibly be. I was about to give up for the day when a villager had seen someone who they hadn’t recognized before, carrying something caveman-style over their shoulder and took them to a nearby cave. I thought that was a little suspicious so I checked it out, and the rest they say is his…”, Naruto was going to finish his story, but couldn’t from Hinata giving him a big hug. The only thing that Naruto could do at the moment was to return it with a hug of his own, showing her that he understood, after all, the two of them had been gone through a lot in their short lives of being alive. 

Now, Naruto being the gentleman that he is, in a normal situation, would let a hug go on for a couple of seconds and then press the person off him. But Naruto being Naruto, and the fact that he had the Pervy Sage (aka; Jiraiya) for a sensei, Naruto couldn’t help himself in the events that followed. His right hand trailed down her womanly figure, all the way down to her nicely shaped ass. Now, Hinata could not stop the shade of red from forming in her face. “Looks like red should be your natural color Hinata-san, heh heh”, Naruto tried to stop the chuckle in his throat but couldn’t help himself. ‘How could he see my face?’, Hinata wondered. “Would you come with me, Hinata-san?”, Naruto asked as he held out his arm, and Hinata rushed to his arm and made her body fall in place with his.   
"I Promise You (With Everything I Am)" plays from BackStreet Boys  
The two of them began their slow walk up the flight of stairs that Naruto had Hinata had about, and she trusted him, until they made their way into Naruto’s room, and walked her to his bed. “Hinata-Chan, I’ve come to realize something”, Naruto started his conversation, only to pause for what was to come next. Hinata had a feeling was to next as well, and she couldn’t bare it, so she did the only thing that she could think of. She ran. But not fast enough as Naruto grabbed her wrist before she got out of the room. “Hinata, you haven’t heard what I’ve got to say”, Naruto stated. 

How could she? All he was going to say was how the two of them were going to be “friends” and that he was going to go “off into the sunset” with a certain pink-haired teammate of his. She tried with all of her might to get out of his grip, but to no avail. She tired her best to still out of his grip, but she could also tell that he had no intention of hurting her either. “Wouldn’t you please listen to what I have to say?”, Naruto asked. ‘Well, might as well get this over with’, Hinata thought to herself. She stopped fighting against the grip of Naruto and decided to hear what Naruto had to say. Naruto wanted to make this right. 

“I’ve come to realize that Sakura, but only as a friend”, Naruto told her. ‘Friend?’, Hinata thought. “There is a woman that I do love, but I just haven’t had the chance to tell her”, Naruto told her. “And she’s is right in front of me”, as he cupped her by her chin, so that they could see each other eye to eye. “Hinata-Hime, would you be my girl…”, Naruto couldn’t finish the last part because she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she had. “Well, I’ll take that as a yes”, Naruto said with a smile. 

The pair moaned as their tongues licked and slobbered on one another tongue's while embracing. Though now sitting alongside one another on the bed, the pairs kiss remained strong and they continued caress each other's cheeks with endearing strokes. She felt him reaching for her obi and lightly whimpered; causing Naruto to stop his hand. She felt him reaching for her obi and lightly whimpered; causing Naruto to stop his hand. She rested her forehead against his and lowly whispered for him to do as he wished because she'd be alright. He lifted his shirt and threw it aside before lying Hinata on her back again. ‘I could get used to seeing this’ Hinata told herself. "I love that blush as much as I do you, Hinata-hime." Naruto said and Hinata's blush grew bigger along with her smile before he gripped her obi. ‘Crap’, Hinata mentally kicked herself as her face became tomato-like, and while it was just the two of them, she figured she’d let it go. 

Naruto undid it and less than a second later, her blouse-like shirt opened to reveal her large breasts. "WOW!" Naruto said as Hinata continue to blush at him seeing her ample chest in all its wonderful glory for the first time. He placed his hands on her breasts and began to grope her mounds while she squeaked in pleasure. Her long black hair stuck to her glistening back and her ample breasts gleamed in the moonlight as she lifted her hips and slowly slid down his already hardened cock. He began a slow rhythm, loving the view of her large and supple breasts bouncing when their hips met.  
"You're perfect, Hinata, and you should know that nothing is ever going to change that." He whispered to her as she closed her eyes and rejoiced in the feeling of their union. She began to bounce up and down at a faster pace, letting moans and cries of his name spill from her mouth. He relished in the feeling of her breasts against his chest as she continued to ride him harder. Hinata’s cries become louder and he worried for a moment that they might wake the compound but that train of thought was lost when he felt her tighten around him, but not before she felt his seed cum inside of her, something that she had always relished since she first laid eyes on him (or since he had saved her when the two of them were six years old).

He would make sure to see to it that their marriage was the best one.

*Sorry for the writer's block. Hopefully I'll get at least 2/3 more stories out before the end of the year. Crossing fingers I hope you guys like the story!!!


End file.
